Bright Beginning
by Olufemi Whitlock Hale
Summary: Harry was always smarter than he let people know. He understood they wanted them to see things their way, and in order to survive, he did what they wanted. He didnt understand that someone doesn't want to live that way though, so lets see what happens. HP/OC


Bright Beginning Chapter 1

**A.N. Okay, since I have a beta who loves me enough to put up with my insane brain, he did a small check on my story New Grounding and said he likes it. Well, it changed from my original idea a bit, so I'm gonna make another Harry Potter story that suits my needs.**

**And please don't ask me why both of my HP stories are in the CoS. It was one of my favorite books, and I always thought that J.K. Rowling could've done something cooler with that part of the story, but since she can't, I'll do it!**

******Intro**

Harry stared at the entrance of the chamber of secrets, thoughts running through his mind a mile a minute. It's over-whelming size seemed to enlarge before his eyes, and the darkness of the sewage pipes made it seem as if the delicately made snakes built onto the chamber door are moving, hissing... staring at him.

Do I really need to do this? Maybe we should've tried harder to find Prof. Dumbledore... Why do I even have to do this? I'm only a second year, and barely know only a few spells... the professors should be able to do this themselves! Their adults and know way more than me! But... well, it's a bit too late now.'

He sucked in a breath and hissed, "Open."

The snakes on the door moved across and around the door, twisting out the way for a parsel-tongue. Locks clicked and clanked, opening to a different view, the likes Harry has never seen. When they stopped, he stepped cautiously into the chamber, jumping as the door closed behind him. He looked around the chamber, and his eyes widen at what was shown.

The chamber was the exact opposite of what he imaged it to be. It wasn't even like the Sytherin common room; in place of black, moist stones were shining dark gray marble, large columns of white stood with a high doom shaped ceiling. Torches lit themselves, bringing a glossy shine to the marble statues and beautiful vases in the room. The ground was covered with black marble, making contrast with everything else in the room. Then there, in the middle of the beautiful room, was a gigantic snake, and in its lap was Ginny. Harry started sweating, staring at the snake that caused him and his friends so much trouble. It appeared to be sleeping, with its body coiled tightly around Ginny; holding her hostage in its deadly embrace. He took a deep breath before going closer, casted a silencing spell on his feet as he didn't want to grab the attention of the 30 foot snake near his best mate's sister, making sure the only sound he hears is the sound of his own heartbeat. As he got closer, he noticed how pale Ginny was against the dark green of the basilisk. He avoided the face of the snake as well as he possibly could, and walked to Ginny. Near her feet lay the diary he'd once possessed. He picked it up, and looked at the back of the cover.

'Tom M. Riddle... Wasn't this the diary that someone stole from my trunk?'

He shivered, feeling slightly disturb that Ginny, Ron's little sister, broke into the boys dorm room and stole the diary out of his trunk. That's really creepy.

'I don't want to think about this,' he thought before he shook her shoulder quietly, whispering her name in her ear.

"She isn't going to get up, Harry."

He turned around swiftly, his sweaty hands gripping his wand tightly as he pointed it to the strange older boy that appeared in front of him. He looks to be about to be the age of a 5th or 6th year, slim with black-brown hair neatly brushed away from his face. Pale, almost luminescent skin and dark gray eyes on a very handsome and charming face that stared him with smile on his face. He, of course, was wearing school robes, though they looked a bit out of date. He looked vaguely familiar, but Harry didn't think that was really important at the moment.

"Who are and how do you know my name? Better yet, how are you even here?"

Those dark gray eyes seemed to almost glitter with the questions, and the mysterious boy tilted his head to the side," What curious questions. What do you think, Harry? I'm sure you're much smarter than people let on. Much smarter than you are letting people know."

Harry eyes widen ever further, and the hand that grasped his wand started to shake. He eyes glanced at the now awake basilisk as it coiled tighter around Ginny's body. Her red hair flowing over the monstrous scales of the terror; the one that slithered in the dreams of the students and teachers alike. He thought of her family, her brother who was waiting just outside the chamber; hoping for her safety.

'...Don't answer his questions...' Something whispered in his mind, and he quickly answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy laughed, and took a small step closer to Harry. Harry took a step back, flinching at the hiss that came from the very deadly snake behind him. He was really stuck in a rock and hard place.

"Come now, Harry. I'm sure you can make some highly intellectual guess to the situation around you", the boy laughed. Harry noticed that he was looking more flushed, as if he was gaining more life to him. He glanced behind him at Ginny, then back at the boy.

"What are you doing to Ginny?"

The boy's smile started to fade, and the amusement in his eyes went with to be replaced with annoyance, "How did you get to here, Harry? Why do you think you, and only you, are here... and not one of the professors or professionals?"

Harry flinched, remembering the thought he had before coming into the chamber.

'Wait! I don't have time for this!'

"It doesn't matter, just that you have something to do with all the problems here, thanks to your little speech, thus, and you know what's wrong with this bloody situation at school! If so... Then YOU are the Heir of Sytherin!"

The boy's eyes widen, and then he began to laugh. He laughed hard, harshly, and it grated on the ears even though his voice was usually so smooth.

"You're right!" he hissed, grabbing the attention of the basilisk behind Harry.

"I am the Heir of Sytherin! And you, Harry Potter, won't live to see why."

With that hiss, the basilisk struck Harry with its venomous fangs, quickly biting him in the arm.

'Oh bloody hell!'

~W.W~

The gray clouds that hover over his eyes shifted, making him blink at the change from the ever stillness that usually settled over this land. The lights that always avoided him came closer, twinkling in what one could almost call a dance; congratulating on what's to come. He looked up, seeing the sky for the first time in his many years.

"Its time, my friends."

~W.W~

**A.N. Yeah really short, I know, but the 1****st**** chapter will be something to enjoy, so just wait until my beta shakes me enough to get it done. LOL! I'm evil! ******

**Love, Lulu!******


End file.
